


Feelings

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (spoiler: he's not), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki thinks he's a monster, M/M, No (Y/N), Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Reader is an empath; a short Drabble that chronicles the development of the reader's relationship with Loki
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645987
Kudos: 45





	Feelings

The first time that you had encountered the God of Mischief had been under rather unfortunate circumstances. 

You were on the helicarrier, after the Avengers had gotten the Asgardian prince locked in the glorified glass box. You'd been sent to speak to him, with the hopes that you could use your empathic abilities to either get through to him or to convince him to rethink his plan to invade the planet and take over. You had not been even remotely optimistic that it would work, but you hadn't exactly had a choice. 

Just as you had expected, you weren't able to get through to Loki at all. What had surprised you about your interaction with the God of Chaos, though, was how _loud_ his emotions were. You knew that he was a semi-immortal being like his brother, and Thor's emotions were much quieter and easier to ignore than anyone else's were. Loki's, for whatever reason, were not like that. They were slightly louder than almost everyone else's -- Bruce being the only exception -- and they were messier than you had anticipated they would be. You had picked up on a lot of anger, which you expected, but the constant underlying self-loathing and slight fear had been a bit of a shock. 

You didn't see him again until after his failed attack on New York City.

When you ran into him, you were beyond surprised; you hadn't expected to ever see him again, much less lounging around the Avengers Tower unrestrained. He had returned to Earth with Thor, for whatever reason, and was now working on repaying his debt to society, in a way. 

He had been draped in an armchair, absorbed in the book he was reading. After you had gotten over your initial shock, though, you had noticed that his emotions were significantly quieter than their last encounter. You chose not to disturb him in that moment, though as you turned and walked away, you frowned, the undercurrent of sadness and dejectedness in the Dark Prince's emotions throwing you off somewhat. 

You continued to interact with the raven-haired God of Mischief over the course of a few months, your interactions gradually growing longer and more meaningful; sometimes you sat in silence together, reading your own books; sometimes you made dinner together in the kitchen; sometimes you had long conversations that would wind from the philosophical to the asinine, and would often last late into the night.

After about six months, the Trickster dared to share his true feelings with you, this mortal who had become so dear to him in so short a time; he'd nearly wept when you admitted you shared his feelings. 

No matter how much fun you had together, though, you were always aware of your friend and partner's underlying self-hatred, and it broke your heart. Eventually, you brought it up to him, as gently and kindly as you possibly could, but he still become closed off, if only at first. It had taken time and immense amounts of patience, but you learned of your friend's true heritage, and thus his strained relationship with his family. While you had to admit you were shocked by the revelation, you assured Loki that nothing about the way you felt for him had changed. He had been anxious and hesitant to believe you, but his fears had been soothed, if only temporarily, with a few soft kisses and gentle promises; you knew that it would take more than that to truly show your beloved that he wasn't the monster he thought himself to be because of his upbringing. He may not have loved himself just yet, but that didn't mean you couldn't love him in the meantime, and until the end of your days together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman


End file.
